Gregor Heimler
Name: Gregor Heimler Rank: Major DoB: 6-6-3015 Call sign: LoPanShui Affiliated Faction: Lyran (NOT FEDERATED!) Commonwealth (1st Lyran Guard) Description Mid to late thirties, 5'9" and wiry, with lean, tightly wound muscle. Jet black hair. Has recently shaved off his terrible mustache due to having it constantly burned off. Traits A Liar, cheat, sneak, thief, and loser, LoPan is notorious for failing upwards. He's not particularly intelligent, but he's got a devious cunning that gives him an edge most don't see coming until it's too late. He's willing to do things that no one else would even consider, and he does it without batting an eye. LoPan can get anything for anyone, but it's best not to ask how. A fanatical Steiner loyalist, Gregor is known to always be wearing some kind of Steiner insignia or color and his 'Mechs are always painted in the white and blue of the 1st Lyran Guard. 'Mechs LoPan burns through 'Mechs like a Jagermech burns through ammunition. First he had a Commando, then a Raven, then a Spider, then a Locust and briefly a Stinger LAM. Whatever he happens to be in, it's going to be fast. During the Clan Invasion Gregor piloted a heavily modified Phoenix Hawk known as the Melissa VI. Public Bio The only thing anyone knows about Gregor before the year 3045 is that he was born on Tharkad and his mother loves him. At some point he was recruited into the 1st Lyran Guard, and in 3045 he was dishonorably discharged for accidentally burning down the rose garden at the Archon's summer palace with his Commando. He left planet to travel to Solaris VII, and took the Commando with him, even thought it technically was the property of the Lyran Guard and they weren't willing to part with it. It took a lot of work to smuggle it onto a dropship. On Solaris VII he hooked up with Karen Wen, a newly established fight promoter, and Gregor became her first and only MechWarrior and her lover. He fought on Solaris VII for several years, making a name for himself as "Sure Bet" Heimler, not because he ever won matches consistently, but because in every fight he managed to crack, scorch or outright shatter his opponent's cockpit glass. He became a favorite of side bets, where he made many people a lot of money with his consistent head shots. There was an infamous incident where Gregor beat an enemy 'Mech into submission with his own Commando's severed arm which gained him the attention of a Cappellan patron who offered to let Gregor and Karen use a brand new, state of the art Raven 3L. Of course, Gregor stole the 'Mech and fled Solaris, leaving Karen to deal with the consequences. After Solaris he went to Galatea and signed onto a recruiting drive for the 201st Strykers, where he has served with some kind of distinction for several years. During an early battle Gregor infuriated a Kuritan MechWarrior named Aki Hinamura by leaping into her cockpit, beating her senseless, then wrote his contact information on her hand along with the words "Call Me!" Afterwards, he ejected her unconscious body from her Victor and claimed it for the 201st. Aki has sworn revenge and gained authority over an independent anti-mercenary Kuritan unit of her own creation. At some point after this Gregor won a commission to Major in a card game with the 201st's commanding officer, Niko. This rank is not generally respected by anyone. Private Bio (Seen in "Gregor Heimler: MechWarrior") Gregor was born on Tharkad in 3015 and graduated from a small MechWarrior academy in the Isle of Skye. His tuition was paid for by a minor noble family who the Heimlers had served as bodyguards for several centuries. Gregor's brother graduated from the same academy and has since become a Loki agent. After graduating, Gregor was assigned to the 15th Arcturan Guard for a tour of duty before he was to be returned to Tharkad to pay off his debts to the noble family. When the War of 3039 broke out the 15th AG saw heavy combat, being stationed in the Sarna March. Gregor received no special recognition during this time except for a few minor gambling infractions. When the Free Worlds League invaded Phact near the end of the war, it was the job of the 15th to push them back off of the planet. It was at this point that Heimler came to public prominence. Gregor's company were holding a ridge on the northern continent, protecting the right flank of the main force of the 15th when they came under heavy attack from a full Marik regiment. Under withering fire, Gregor, a mere MechWarrior at the time, called an unordered retreat from the ridge. As all of the officers of his unit had been killed, there was no one to countermand his order. The retreat, disorganized and filled with heavily damaged 'Mechs, quickly became a rout as it stumbled into a swamp that hampered the movement of the heavy assault 'Mechs of Gregor's unit. The quicker Marik 'Mechs made short work of them, and all Lyran MechWarriors except for Gregor were captured or killed. Miraculously surviving, Gregor managed to make his way back to the 15th's Forward Operating Base where he discovered that his unplanned retreat had led the main force of the Mariks into the swamp, where they became separated and lost. The 15th caught the FWL forces off guard, forcing a general retreat from the planet. Leutenant-General Ululo Vuthal, commanding officer of the 15th, in order to save face from a tactical blunder that got an entire company killed, rewrote Gregor's story as a heroic fighting retreat in order to further his own career. Gregor was awarded the Alliance Medal of Honor for actions above and beyond the call of duty; actions he had not actually performed. He was then inducted into the prestigious Knights of Donegal and transferred to the 1st Lyran Guard. He spent six years with the Lyran Guard before angering a third cousin of the Archon, Colonel Jameson Karim, another Knight of Donegal. Karim negotiated the release of MechWarrior Diane Hausman from the Free Worlds League, where she'd been held as a prisoner of war ever since she was captured during Gregor's retreat on Phact. Hausman's testimony, backed by Karim, cast aspersions on Gregor's unwarranted heroic reputation, disgracing him. When Gregor was shot while viewing a War of 3039 memorial he claimed it was Hausman who shot him, though investigations proved inconclusive. Months later, while patrolling the Archon's Summer Palace, there was an incident between Heimler and Hausman in which hausman attempted to destroy Heimler's Commando with her Stalker. This caught the rose garden on fire, and Heimler fled the scene, never to return. A year later Karen Wen found Gregor penniless and desperate on the streets in Cathay, the Cappellan section of Solaris City. She manipulated him into working for her. Category:PC Category:MechWarrior Category:201st Strykers